


Black and White

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Marking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Captured by the White Fang long before she ever has a chance to join Beacon, Weiss is offered two options - to become a toy for the use of all members of the White Fang, or to agree to becoming the mate of Domino, a faunus of importance to the White Fang, but who lives alone due to her circumstances. Seeing an easy way out of her problems Weiss chooses the latter, not realising just why a skunk faunus might be so alienated.





	Black and White

* * *

Weiss sat on her knees within a small and cramped container. Her fancy ball gown was in stark contrast to the metal walls and floor she sat on. Her dress was torn and ruined, smudged with soot and dust. It was better than her escort had fared, cut down as the White Fang fell upon them. How they had known, she had no idea.

_Seventeen years I made it, and I was so close to going to Beacon and escaping father’s reputation. Now this, at the last possible moment._ Weiss’ eyes scrunched shut. _It’s not fair. None of this is fair._

The White Fang had found her, attacked and subdued her guards. Some had lived, others died. She remembered trying to fight back but there being too many. Someone had struck her from behind. That explained the dizziness.

That same dizziness took a turn for the worse as the whole world shifted.

Or the container did. Weiss spilled forward just as the doors opened, letting her tumble out in an ungainly heap on the floor. Laughter was her immediate reward and she struggled onto her knees, looking around with a wince as bright light invaded her vision.

“Well, if it isn’t Weiss Schnee,” a male voice taunted. “You’re a long way from home.”

Things slowly came into focus. She was in a building of some sort, something metal and non-descript. Far more important were the faunus all around her, forming a tight circle of some twenty men, all masked, armed and jeering at her. Some yelled insults, others far more terrifying ideas of what they could do with her. The one who had spoken, and who was apparently in charge, was a red-haired man dressed in black. He crouched beside her, gripping her chin and raising her head to meet his eyes.

Weiss stared defiantly at him. It would have been a lie to say she felt brave, but she knew how to act it.

“Welcome, Weiss Schnee. I’m Adam Taurus, your host for the foreseeable future as your life begins in the White Fang.” His lips peeled back into a cruel smile. “How long that life is depends on you and the choices you make here.”

She spat at him.

“That’s already a bad start.”

Weiss pulled her head free and stared at the ground, ignoring him. She was dead anyway, as so many others had been who were kidnapped before her. Jacques Schnee had already made it clear to them all that he did not negotiate with terrorists, and that missive had been delivered to her and her siblings with a clear focus that _they_ were included in that. He would let her die here, if only so he could play that for sympathy later.

What need did he have of her? She’d already won her right to attend Beacon, and that had angered him at the time. With Whitley ready to take her place and her an embarrassment, it would be all too easy to let the tragedy of her capture and death happen.

“Kill me if you must,” she said, voice firm, heart not. “But make it quick.”

“Brave words from a Schnee, but killing you isn’t on the cards.” Adam stood, drawing her attention with his sheathed sword beneath her chin, forcing her head up to meet his gaze. “The Schnee family have used faunus for years now. Used and abused them. Death is too quick a fate for one such as you. Isn’t it only fair the White Fang use you in turn?”

The men in the crowd cheered and hollered, all the while her heart hammered in her chest.

“I will give you a choice,” Adam said. “Never let it be said I’m unreasonable. You can either submit to the men here, becoming their `entertainment` for the future.” Something in their gazes told her he didn’t mean through song. “You will be free to be used by anyone and everyone, and you’ll give birth to plenty of strong faunus to aid the White Fang.”

The fiend. “Never!” she spat.

“Or,” he said, motioning to the side. “There is _one person_ who has asked to have the rights to you herself. Domino. Show yourself.”

A woman stepped out from behind Adam. Tall and lithe, she had a build not unlike Winter’s, but her most distinctive trait was the long and bushy tail that curled up behind her. It was thick black with a long white stripe down the centre. The woman’s hair was similar, black for the most part but with a white streak that cut diagonally across her head and came down over her green eyes.

“This is Domino,” Adam explained. “She is a skunk faunus who is important to our efforts. Her aid allows us many of the gas grenades we use to incapacitate humans. They’ve proven quite useful against the SDC.”

The crowd of White Fang men nodded and muttered their agreement. This woman, this `Domino` was clearly important to them.

“We wouldn’t normally accept giving someone so important to just one of us, but Domino doesn’t ask for much and her support is integral. As such, when she asked for you as her mate, who was I to tell her otherwise?” Adam shrugged. “If she wishes to lower herself by taking a _human_ as a mate, I won’t stop her.”

Taking her as a mate…? Weiss inspected the woman. She did not sneer or scowl at her. It was possible she had a vindictive motive behind it; a desire to harm and hurt her. But then, who didn’t here? Would that be any worse than what the men would do to her? Those would be in greater quantity, too.

And to be taken by a woman instead of so many men. The choice was oh so obvious.

“The choice is yours,” Adam said. “Become a toy and brood sow for the men or commit yourself to becoming Domino’s mate. Both will be permanent. Your life outside the White Fang is done now. Choose wisely.”

The men catcalled and shouted for her attention.

“Come on, Schnee. We’ll treat you real good.”

“Once you try a faunus, there’s no going back.”

“Look at that tight bitch. Bet she struggles to take even one cock. I want to break her until she can handle three in her cunt at once.”

Other suggestions were just as rude and just as cruel. On the other hand, the skunk faunus, Domino, was watching her with what almost appeared to be a shy smile. Seeing her looking, the girl raised one hand and waved nervously. The faunus’ smile was tentative. Shy.

“I choose her,” Weiss said. It really wasn’t a hard choice at all. “I choose to be her mate.”

Adam smirked as the men groaned disappointedly. “Very well. I hope you don’t regret your decision, Schnee. It’s too late to take it back.”

Watching the men growl about how they’d wanted to see if they could break her mind and body, she was sure she wouldn’t. Even if the faunus turned out to be the cruellest imaginable, she could not match up to what every other person in the White Fang could do to her.

“She’s all yours, Domino. Take and break her in. The sooner the better.”

“I’ll do that right now, Adam. And thank you. Thank you so much!”

“Hah.” Adam watched Weiss with and laughed under his breath. “No problem.”

* * *

Weiss considered herself fortunate, all things considered.

The choice between being used by so many or by a single person was an easy one to make, and though it was too early to tell the woman she had been `gifted` to didn’t seem to hold much in the way of enmity toward her.

_Not that it means anything. She’s still a faunus and a terrorist. _

“These are my quarters,” Domino said, her black hair streaked with white fluttering behind her as she indicated the room which was surprisingly far away from the other White Fang. In the early parts of the trip, Weiss had been insulted and ridiculed by every faunus she passed, but the closer they got to where Domino resided, the less faunus there were.

Was she not trusted? It didn’t seem likely they’d give her to someone who was under suspicion. Unless it was to be a test. Perhaps she was bait to test if Domino was as loyal to the so-called `cause` as she was supposed to be. If that were the case, was the woman failing by not being cruel to her?

And did Weiss care?

“You’ll need to stay in here at most times,” Domino went on, missing Weiss’ internal thoughts. “If you’re found outside someone is bound to react negatively, maybe even try to kill you for your namesake.”

“I am a prisoner, then.”

“Well, yes.” The `obviously` went unsaid. “But that doesn’t mean you’ll be locked away forever. We can go out together, spend time together, chat and go for long walks.” Domino’s voice rose in excitement as she rattled the ideas off, sitting on her bed with a huge smile. “I know you’re a prisoner and all, but I don’t want to make your life miserable.”

“Yet I’m here.”

“That wasn’t my choice. But I asked for you because I saw what Adam and the others had planned.”

She’d asked -? Then this woman deserved her gratitude, even if only grudgingly. She’d saved Weiss from being raped time and time again by the men of the White Fang. Such a cruel fate was one unimaginable, and while bring forced as a mate to another faunus wasn’t much better, it still _was_ better. Much better.

“Thank you. I…” Common sense said co-operation would serve her better. “I will do my best to keep an open mind. Even if that is difficult.”

“Yeah.” The faunus’ face fell a little. She really was open. Not unattractive, either. Weiss couldn’t help but think of a young woman who was a bit of a shut-in and who didn’t know how to act in this situation. “I know it’s not fair. And… And I have to _claim_ you as well. If I don’t then Adam… He’ll… well…”

“He’ll give me to the men.”

Domino nodded.

God. Weiss shivered at the thought, pulling her knees together. This… This was not how she’d expected to spend her day, or her life. Her ballgown was rumpled and torn, a mere remnant of the finery it had been before. “Then I suppose we should do this,” she said. “You should… claim me.”

“Yes.” Domino’s hands hesitated by her waist. “I – I’ll try and be gentle, Weiss. I want us to be friends.”

Weiss smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

Domino smiled back and undid the buckle on her pants. The woman pushed her trousers down, revealing tight underwear stretched over an unusual bulge. It swept up when Domino pushed it down. Weiss stared, shocked.

This woman had a penis.

It wasn’t long, only about seven inches or so, but it was thick. Very thick. That alone shocked her – she’d never seen the like – but it wasn’t enough to make her recoil. Being taken by one person was still better than a hundred. No, the sight of a woman with a male appendage did not force her back.

It was the smell.

Weiss gagged as the pungent scent _struck_ her across the face. Even with the distance between them it hit like a wave of hot and fetid air. Her stomach rolled and she leaned forward, clasping a hand over her mouth.

“W – What is that stench!?”

“This? W – Well, I _am_ a skunk faunus.”

“Shower,” Weiss gasped. “Please, take a shower.”

“I have.” Domino looked crestfallen, shrinking in on herself. “It’s not because I’m unclean. Skunk faunus produce musk from our genitalia. It’s natural for us and it’s what the White Fang harvests for its smoke canisters.” Her face fell. “It… it’s also why I have to live so far away, and why no one hangs out with me. Skunk faunus are rare because no one wants to be with us.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, an agonised plea for help. “No one can accept us for what we are.”

“I can see why!”

Domino flinched, not having expected the horrified cry from Weiss. She shrunk back, all but on the verge of tears.

“It’s horrible!” Weiss ranted, disgust overtaking common sense. “I can’t believe something that smells so bad could exist! No. I refuse. Give me to the men. I’ll take all of them instead of this.”

“W – What? B – But all those men? You’d be raped.” Domino’s eyes watered and she cried out. “I wanted to help you! I offered because I thought you’d understand. You’re a Schnee. You’re judged by things you can’t control, just like me!”

“And yet I’m not a disgusting freak! Oh my God, it _burns_ in my nose.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Domino said. “I did. It’s not so bad once you are.”

“Get used to it!?” Weiss howled. “I want nothing to do with it! Or you!”

“You’re my mate! I – I saved you! They’re not going to give me anyone else if it doesn’t work with you. Please, Weiss, you’re my only hope. We can be friends. I can help you. A – And it’s not all about the exterior. You don’t even know anything about my personality.”

“If it’s anything like your stench, I’m not interested!”

Domino flinched and stared down at the floor.

“Let me out of here,” Weiss said. “I’m not accepting this. I’ll take anything, even if it means being degraded by all those people. God, it’s no wonder you live on your own. Who could stand to exist in the same place as this?”

A shadow fell over her. Domino was on her feet, pushing her pants down all the way. She stepped out of them and approached Weiss, tear tracks staining her cheeks and eyes wet and angry. With every step that brought her closer, so too did the horrible smell invade Weiss’ nostrils.

“Back!” she snapped, pinching her nose with one hand. It barely helped. “Get back!”

“If you won’t accept me, I’ll make you accept me.” Domino’s voice was quiet and angry. “I gave you a choice, Weiss. You could have been my friend. Now… Now, you’ll still be my mate. I’ll show you what it’s like to be like me. I’ll make you understand.”

Weiss gasped and ran for the door. It was locked. She banged her fists against it and screamed for anyone to help, but with how far away Domino lived from her fellow faunus, there was no one to hear her cries.

A hand caught hers and she spun, lashing out and scoring a blow on the faunus’ cheek. Domino’s head snapped to the side, but she caught Weiss’ hand before it could hit again. They wrestled together, Domino bigger and stronger, able to drag her against her chest.

The _smell_ hit her again, especially from so close. Weiss’ legs went weak as she struggled to breathe.

“I wanted to be gentle with you,” Domino said, hauling Weiss to the bed and throwing her down. She landed face first and tried to scramble off. Domino caught her by her ankle, however, and dragged her back. “I wanted to make it special and to show you I’m not like everyone else. I only joined the White Fang because humans ran me out of my home. They chased me out to die to the Grimm because of how I smell, Weiss. How is that fair?”

“Let go of me!” Weiss howled.

“They wanted me to _die_ because they couldn’t handle my musk. I… I never hated them, but that’s just not fair. I can’t change how I am. I’ve tried. I tried perfumes and everything, but it doesn’t work.” Domino caught Weiss’ wrists and pinned them behind her, binding them with her belt sash. She then pushed the gown of Weiss’ dress up over her behind, letting it pool and fall down Weiss’ back and over her tied hands.

Weiss looked back with her face pressed into the bed. There was no escaping the horrible smell. Even if the story was horrible, even if the people were cruel, even if somewhere in the back of her head she thought she _should_ have been sympathetic, she couldn’t be. Every fibre of her being was wrenching and twisting itself in two over that foul stench.

“If you’re like them, I’ll treat you the same way.”

Weiss felt a hand bunch in her underwear and drag them down. Cool air brushed over her ass and her slit. The reality of what was about to happen sank in and in some crazy moment of epiphany, she decided yet again she’d rather take the gangbang.

But that choice was no longer hers. Adam had been smirking. He’d known!

Domino’s sickening penis pushed up against her slit. “It’s not too late, Weiss. I know it’s a shock. It’s just the surprise, isn’t it? You’re not like this. You can accept me. Can’t you?”

Yes. No. What? Smell. The smell. Oh God, the smell!

“Get off me, you freak!”

“You… Fine.” Domino spat the word angrily and moved her penis higher, pushing it against Weiss’ tight, virgin asshole. “Fine. If I’m a freak, then I’m a freak, but I’ll make you one as well!”

The thick head of the cock pushed up against Weiss’ anus, fighting to push through. Weiss struggled to escape but was held back by hands gripping her. It was a well-kept secret that the Schnee family had tight bodies. It came from being so small and slight. It would have been an exercise in futility to take her normally, but Weiss’ ass was tighter than even her pussy.

“It won’t fit!” she howled. “Stop!”

Domino grunted but refused to do that. She pulled back, sighed and spat down on her fetid cock, rubbing her saliva over the tip and pushing it back in for another go. Adjusting her hands so she had hold of either side of Weiss’ cheeks, she _dragged_ the smaller girl into her, using her aura to harden her shaft so it didn’t snap under the pressure.

It was like an immovable object meeting an unrelating force. Something had to give, and even if her ass was as tight as a vice, there was still an opening, if only a tiny one. As Weiss clenched her eyes shut and yelled obscenities into the sheets, something gave way.

The thick cock slid inside, if only by half an inch.

Weiss’ eyes snapped open.

“Got it,” Domino said, taking a deep breath. “Just a little more.”

More? Weiss’ entire world was burning pain. Her asshole was stretched wider than it ever had been before and she could _feel_ every dimple on Domino’s thick penis. “Wait,” she begged. “Wait, please! Give me time to get used to it!”

“You didn’t want time to get used to my smell.”

“I -”

Domino _slammed_ herself into Weiss, burying her cock deep inside her asshole and driving the breath out of Weiss’ lungs. She screamed. Or tried to. There was no air in her to do it and the only sound that escaped her was a dry rattle as her entire body was pushed flat into the bedsheets.

“So why should I give you it now?” Domino whispered.

She couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Weiss tried to draw breath again but found it lost.

Domino stepped back, threatening to pull her cock out. The thought of that was painful enough but Weiss’ muscles were clamped down so hard on the shaft that by stepping back, she dragged Weiss’ entire body up. They were locked together, all but linked.

“Stop,” Weiss begged, tears streaming from her eyes. “Stop moving!”

She threw her head from side to side, screamed into the blankets and kicked back with both feet. Nothing dislodged the monster inside her. Nothing lessened the pain. It was somehow so much worse than her face being scarred. That had lasted only a second; this kept on going.

Her insides burned. The fullness was too much. Every breath Domino took had her thick shaft moving, and even the slightest movement had her whimpering.

“It’s – ah – painful for me as well. You’re so tight.” Domino stepped off the bed and Weiss was forced to follow, all but dragged along. Her feet slapped down in an upside-down V-shape, her upper body, chest and face still pressed into the bed. “Hm. That’s a nice pose,” Domino said, slapping her ass. “How does it feel, Weiss? You like it?”

“No!” Weiss shrieked, sobbing wildly. “I hate it. You monster!”

“Monster? I wanted to be gentle. I wanted to be kind.” Domino fixed her hands on Weiss’ cheeks and drew back, _scraping_ her cock out of Weiss’ clenched anus. Every inch was agony, and that was with Domino pulling out. “I wanted a friend, Weiss. A friend and maybe someone I could love. Or if not that, someone who could accept me. Who could understand!”

As she pulled out, the smell returned, hitting Weiss’ smack in the face and making her retch. That was a bad idea, all but confirming for Domino that Weiss couldn’t stop paying attention to her musk. It came from both her cock and her balls, which hung low between Weiss’ legs.

Domino drew out with a pop. The rush of cold air entering her sore asshole made Weiss shiver and she knew the tight ring of muscle was pulsing, all but breathing as it shrunk before Domino’s eyes. Was it over? Was that it?

“And just like that, it’s tight again.” Domino placed her tip against it once more. “Amazing. It’s like elastic.”

It was a facet of the Schnee body, something she knew every Schnee member had. It was something she’d thought would never be a problem, because it wasn’t like she was interested in men, let alone letting one at her asshole. Domino had found her pleasure, though, and it was all Weiss could do to try and pull her hips away.

“Naughty, naughty,” Domino said, pulling her back and pushing up against her again. “There’s not much point resisting. You’re going to be my mate. We’ll be together forever. The sooner you accept that, the easier it’ll be.”

“No! I don’t want to be! No!”

“You’d rather be fucked by a hundred men at once?” Domino asked incredulously.

“YES!”

It couldn’t be worse. It just couldn’t be. The answer angered Domino who, instead of going easy on her, decided to punish her more by stabbing her cock into Weiss’ abused anus. The tip dug in. Weiss squealed and tried to shake it off, but Domino followed, moving left and right along with her hips and forcing her way in more and more.

Grunting, Domino brought a knee up onto the bed, pressing her hand further down Weiss’ back to lock her in place. Hyperventilating, she begged and screamed for Domino to stop, only to feel the futa press more and more of her weight against her, working the head inside and stretching her wide.

Again, it forced its way inside. Weiss choked on the very air she breathed.

Domino thrust the rest of the way in, punching her dick up into Weiss’ ass and burying herself to the hilt. “Ahhhh~”

Weiss screamed into the bedsheets.

“That’s it.” Domino held onto her, swinging her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out. It moved easier now, at least for the faunus. “That’s it, Weiss. Let everyone know what I’m doing to you. That way there won’t be any confusion as to whose mate you are.”

There was nothing she could do but obey. Every thrust dragged another cry out of her. Her legs shook and she kicked back. Her knees were pushed onto the bed and even if her feet kicked up and down, it did nothing. Her dress, her fancy ball gown, was pushed further over her body, so far that it fell over her head and obscured her vision. Trapped beneath it, her body rocked back and forth, each thrust sensing agony racing through her.

But it was when Domino drew back that it truly hurt. Her ass, so tight, clung onto Domino’s shaft and puckered out, stretching and sliding down it with a punishing lack of speed. Weiss’ eyes stared ahead, wide and bloodshot. She bit down on the sheets and chewed on them, screaming through gritted teeth and cloth as she was fucked harder and harder.

She barely felt when Domino started spanking her. It didn’t factor. The pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling already. Her body wasn’t given the time to adjust and Domino swung in harder and harder, using every loosening of Weiss’ muscles as an excuse to go faster.

Tears poured down her eyes.

Domino went as fast as she could – as fast as was possible without Weiss’ ass being torn in two. At times it felt like that was going to happen anyway. Weiss pushed her aura to it, an instinctive part of her training.

It made her muscles harden against Domino’s. The faunus groaned and rammed into her harder, taking it as a sign of just how much rougher she could be. Aura kept her body from breaking, but the pain bled through. Her entire body was shaking. Her skin was bright red, teeth gritted and biting down on the sheets as she screamed and squealed.

She was being fucked so hard she could feel her aura dipping.

Domino was fucking her into the red!

“I’m going to cum,” the faunus whispered. “Do you know what that means, Weiss? It’s my musk that makes the smell, but my ejaculate is twice as strong. That’s what the White Fang harvests. That’s what I’m going to blast inside you.”

Chemical warfare in her rectum, and literally. Weiss cried out in protest, but the words came out strangled and high pitched, garbled into nonsense mixed with pleas and tears.

“It won’t go away either. The scent will stick with you forever. You’ll see what it’s like to be me, Weiss. Maybe then you’ll understand!” Domino continued pounding into her, shaking Weiss’ body and making her squeal with every thrust. “Maybe then you’ll know what it feels like to be hated for something that isn’t your fault!”

“Nooo!” Weiss shrieked. “Don’t!”

“Too late!”

Domino grunted and lunged forward, pushing Weiss flat onto the bed once more. Her feet stuck up on either side of the faunus’ thighs, toes outstretched as Domino fit every inch of herself into Weiss’ ass and held.

The shaft, already so thick, bulged.

The stench, already so putrid, intensified.

Weiss gagged, even as she screamed. The result was a horrible, wet gurgle of sound that perfectly encapsulated what it must have sounded like for Domino’s thick, pungent, sperm to ooze out of her cock.

It clung to the inner walls of Weiss’ rectum, not shot from Domino’s twitching cock but expelled slowly. It oozed and pooled, filling her ass and her nose as the thick smell smothered her entire body, driving her eyes back into her skull and her nose down into the bedsheets.

Even as a virgin, she knew something was wrong with the spunk filling her. It was thicker than it should have been, hotter. It was viscous and gloopy like slime. Every glob _oozed_ into her ass filled her up more and Weiss’ stomach felt like it was bulging.

“Feel it,” Domino hissed, pinning her down and thrusting a little more. “Smell it. With this, I mark you. Claim you. No one will want you when you smell like me, Weiss. But don’t worry, I’ll accept you, even if you don’t accept me, I won’t throw you away.”

“Burns,” Weiss whimpered. “It burns…”

“My cum isn’t like normal semen.” Domino said, expelling a little more. “You – ah – You’ll get used to it. Your body will – ahh – get used to it.”

Used to it…? Her entire world was pain. Weiss’ body felt paralysed. Even if her hands weren’t tied behind her back, she wasn’t sure she could have moved them. As Domino drew out, Weiss’ ass lifted up off the bed, following her.

The loud `pop` as she pulled out was followed by a painful yelp from Weiss and an audible rush of air. Unsealed, the smell pooled forth and over her. It was so much stronger than even Domino’s cock had been.

And it was inside her. It was coming from her.

Even with the penis no longer inside her, Weiss could _feel_ the thick cum lodged in her ass. It didn’t ooze out like normal semen might have. God, it almost seemed like it was coagulating inside her, solidifying. That must have been her imagination, but she knew she wasn’t imagining the stink seeping into her body and tainting her.

A knee pushed down into the sheets before her eyes. Domino smiled down on her, holding her flagging erection with one hand and pushing it toward Weiss’ mouth. “Clean me, Weiss. You’re my mate. It’s your responsibility to clean me now.”

Her vision swam as she looked at the thing before her. She almost imagined she could see hot air rising up off it. Little patches of cum stuck to her, as thick as tar and clinging to her pubic hair. The thought of that thing in her mouth, after it had just been in her ass, was too much to bear. The tip pushed up against Weiss’ lips and she immediately sealed them shut.

That left her only able to breathe through her nose, and with that _thing_ so close, the stench was unimaginable. Weiss’ face turned red, then white as she tried to not breathe at all. Her skin began to tint blue, her entire body shaking.

Domino held her position patiently, pressing down on her tip with her thumb to try and tease it past Weiss’ lips. Lungs burning, something had to give. Weiss breathed in through her nose.

Instantly, her mouth opened as she _gagged_ and tried to clear her airways.

The cock slid inside.

“Ah.” Domino sighed happily, even as Weiss bit down. Aura protected her – and it was in. It was in her mouth! “That’s better. God, you have such a soft and warm mouth, Weiss. It’s so nice in there. Hmmm.”

Her entire world was that horrible smell, now translated to taste as well.

The dick in her mouth was sticky, slimy and putrid. Weiss’ throat bulged as she choked on it, tongue pushing up against the underside of it without meaning to. Some of Domino’s cum, clinging to her tip, dribbled down onto Weiss’ tongue, and suddenly her taste buds _exploded_ with flavour. Nasty, horrible, painful flavour.

“Nghh!” Weiss squealed, shaking her head. “Nghhh!”

“Ah~ That’s good. I liked that. Do it again.” Domino pushed into her, sighing blissfully as Weiss wildly thrashed her head, trying to escape but, to Domino’s point of view, only stimulating her more. “Oh Weiss, that’s amazing. I love it. I love you. We’ll be so happy together. You’ll see.”

She barely heard the words. All she could think of was the taste of Domino’s penis on her tongue and how her head was spinning, almost as if she were being drugged. The thick and slimy shaft moved faster and faster, rubbing against her lips as Domino grunted and gasped.

It came to a sudden stop, pushing in against Weiss’ tongue. Domino gasped.

Weiss’ eyes crossed.

The first thick _glob_ of her cum splashed onto Weiss’ tongue.

Everything else was lost. Weiss’ eyes rolled back up, the stench finally overwhelming her as she passed out in the middle of having her face fucked by the skunk faunus. The cum, which had been formed into biological weapons by the White Fang, knocked her out immediately.

Domino held onto her mate, filling her mouth even as she realised Weiss had passed out. Weiss was on her side, face pointed down, so the cum all spilled out anyway onto the bedsheets. As such, she kept her penis in her mate’s mouth, savouring the feeling of Weiss’ hot tongue and lips wrapped around her. Only once she was well and truly spent did she draw out.

She giggled, looking down on the red-faced unconscious girl as thick cum oozed from her mouth. Her cock, still oozing semen, splashed a little onto Weiss’ cheek. It ran down beside her tear tracks, over her lip and down by her nose, where even in sleep it must have been offending her still.

“We’ll do better next time. I’ll teach you how to suck my cock properly, and maybe we can start on putting a little baby in that pussy of yours. Or we can work on your ass some more.” Teasing it with a finger, she was amazed to find it just as tight as it had been. “Hmm. I’ve got a feeling I’m going to spend a lot of time in there.”

Domino purred and laid down next to the girl, spooning her from behind and letting her wet and smelly cock slide between Weiss’ thighs, up against her ass and slit. The smell was something she was used to, and she thought nothing of it, nuzzling into the back of Weiss’ hair.

It smelled like vanilla. At least for now. Soon, it would smell only of her, and then everyone would know Weiss was hers.

“Hmm.” She wrapped her hands around her lover, holding her close. Her tail wrapped around them both, caressing Weiss’ face as the girl dreamed whatever smelly dreams she had. “My mate~”

* * *

The hot water beat down on her.

It had been for twenty minutes now.

Weiss stood in it even as her skin turned red and raw, even after faunus women came to shower and left, many clutching their noses and looking at her in disgust. They had fled, abandoning the public shower to her as she leaned against the tiled wall, one hand between her legs as she tried to clean inside her own ass.

It was hopeless.

She smelled like Domino. It was inescapable, unavoidable. The pungent scent followed her wherever she went, staining her body and claiming her as thoroughly as the skunk faunus ever had. Removing her fingers from her tight behind with a quiet yelp, Weiss cringed. The digits, while clean, positively stank of Domino’s musk.

Even the males in the White Fang, who wanted nothing more than to gangrape her, recoiled from her in the corridors, gagging and covering their faces, whispering horrible things behind her back. Not even horrible things about her being a Schnee, but about her smell, about how they’d not touch her even if she was the last woman on Remnant.

Weiss’ face pressed against the tiles, hot water beating uselessly over her shoulders.

It couldn’t be washed away.

“Hey Weiss~” A hand wrapped around her stomach from behind, another around her chest, under her breasts. She stiffened. “Hmm. You smell nice,” Domino said, nuzzling the back of her neck. “Some new shampoo?”

Weiss sighed, head falling. “You know what it is…”

“I do. And now you know what it feels like for me.”

Domino kissed her neck and adjusted herself, pressing something thick and hot up against Weiss’ behind. She tried to pull away, but Domino pinned her against the wall under the shower, pushing up against her anus once more. Weiss whimpered as the thick and smelly cock forced its way inside. The musky scent that rushed forth as her sphincter opened was proof that _she_ now smelled just as bad as Domino did.

“Don’t worry,” Domino whispered, dragging Weiss down until she was impaled on the cock and struggling to breathe again. “Even if everyone else says horrible things about you, even if no one wants you, I always will. You’ll never be alone, Weiss. Neither of us will be. We’ll have each other. We’ll always have each other. I know that doesn't mean much but I'll keep you safe and I'll do my best by you. Just give me a chance.”

A chance...? Weiss wanted to laugh.

She didn't have much of a choice now. If she ever had... 


End file.
